Main skin treatments used today are related to skin treatment that have active principles, natural or synthetic, which mainly act on the superficial layer of the skin in order to, for example, prevent or limit the effects of skin ageing or to treat skin damage.
Generally, a skin recovery cosmetic functionally acts on the hydration of superficial layers of the skin, reducing as far as possible the loss of water in the cells and thus restoring the turgidity of the skin.
One of the limits of today's cosmetic treatments is the fact that such treatments substantially involve the superficial layer of the skin, and do not address or eliminate the causes of skin ageing and/or the causes of skin damage. Consequently, these treatments have to be repeated over time and they are not suitable for providing stable results.
There is thus a need in the art for formulations and/or compositions and methods that provide superior and stable prevention, treatment and/or repair of the skin.